


First Impressions

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue Spoilers, Gen, Light Angst, Redemption, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and George Monro’s first meeting. Did Shay know Colonel Monro was a Templar? If so, why did he decide to follow him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE 8th August 2016: Now beta-read by rae_fa – thank you so much! Any remaining mistakes are my own. Nothing major story wise bar spelling & grammar have changed.  
> Also the urban renewal segment in the fic reflects the instant build in the game as I felt it suited the purpose of the fic better, rather than being well ‘realistic’. **
> 
> (1) Assassin’s Creed belongs to Ubisoft! 
> 
> (2) When Shay first met Colonel George Monro I wondered how Shay could not know he was a Templar, so following that assumption I wondered why Shay would go with the Colonel. Hence this fic. [Taera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera) convinced me to write it now while I have time on holiday; also thanks to Taera for pointing out a couple of errors. :)
> 
> (3) Colonel Monro’s words are taken from in-game Assassin’s Creed Rogue as are Shay’s replies. Apologies for any inconsistencies. A good video with all cutscenes from the game is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsUrbOT1mKQ

+

Shay left the Finnegans behind, anxious to track down the criminals who had assaulted them. He couldn’t let the Finnegans suffer, not just because they had treated him so kindly by tending to his grievously wounded body, but also because no-one should be at the mercy of thugs.

Checking his bracer as he ran after the remaining attacker he was satisfied to see his hidden blade was still intact. The new robes flowed around him and Shay frowned as the memory of other robes intruded upon him. No, that wasn’t his life anymore. His brothers and sister had proven themselves to be irrational when faced with the truth; when confronted with Shay’s well-earned guilt Achilles had stoppered his ears and sought to prevent Shay from speaking. When all these endeavours had proved useless, Achilles, the Master Assassin had ordered the brotherhood to kill him!

How could they? How could Liam hold such little faith in Shay’s confession, his witness to the facts? Bitter, Shay swallowed and shook his head. No, his old robes were gone, and consequently so was his old life. First he would repay his debt to the Finnegans who had showed tremendous kindness to a stranger then he would begin earning his redemption.

His brothers and sister were of the past and Shay wished them no ill will. Only sadness and anger remained and eventually anger would fade. No, he would avoid them and try and ensure no more harm was done to innocent people because somehow they had the right to decide.

His new outfit was as a good start as any, though the cross on the belts crossing his chest caused Shay shreds of concern which he did not yet wish to entertain. As he ran he saw people protest at being cast aside or inhaling the awful stun bombs dropped by the thug, crying out for justice. Shay nodded as he darted past, hoping the women and men he heeded understood he was attempting to do just that.

Suddenly the gang member slowed and Shay had other members running to converge on his position. Wounds still healing did not prevent Shay from recalling his combat skills and eventually only one was left. His interrogation was swift.

So this gang boss for some reason hated the Finnegans? Well then, he would have to pay a visit and correct this boss on this position.

Throwing the gang member away Shay followed the trail to the area where black smoke rose. Slowing to a stop when he was near, Shay carefully climbed the nearest house so he would have a better view. Nestled behind a chimney pot Shay cast his gaze about, Eagle Vision turning the world a vision of grey, blue and red. What he saw made his stomach drop.

There, floating in the middle of the gang headquarters was the gang flag…with the Assassin symbol emblazoned upon it. Shay almost laughed but refrained. Swallowing bitterness he reprimanded himself. Of course he knew the assassins used gangs yet he had hoped they wouldn’t harass the general population, but he was clearly incorrect in his assumptions.

“Why am I surprised?” murmured Shay, for such modus operandi fitted the circumstances of his flight.

Well, there wasn’t anything for it, but to continue. Noticing a nearby building which had a tree connecting it to the building closest to gang headquarters Shay nimbly dashed across the rooftops, silent and sure-footed like a cat.

The guards on the rooftops fell to his blade or to sleeping darts, wherein he then dispatched them. Sweeping the area again Shay knew he had to locate the leader and kill him to truly put a stop to this gang's activities. Then, preferably once he had yanked down their flag, escape before the British soldiers turned up. Gold blazed in his vision: his primary target was below.

Stealthily Shay stalked his target, ears catching whispers of assassins – criminals – lying in wait. He successfully fended them off without raising the alarm and them seeing a small window of opportunity…ran and leapt, falling through the air to plunge his hidden blade into the gang leader.

The alarm was now raised and in haste Shay dashed back to the rooftop to hide in a crouch behind a couple barrels on a platform. As the thugs darted past to see to their fallen leader no attention was on him so Shay sprang out of concealment and made for the flag. Ere anyone eyed him he managed to reach the flag and it was with the greatest satisfaction that Shay cast it into the flames.

Seeing their flag disintegrate the remaining handful of thugs tried fleeing. Shay successfully stopped two and watched the third run into a British soldier. That was when a man entered the courtyard, a man in the uniform of a British Colonel, leading more British soldiers. The Colonel looked refined and unthreatening, but Shay knew to be careful and placed a hand on his pistol.

Glancing over the man, Shay tensed as his eyes fell on a starry shaped metal brooch fastened to the Colonel’s sash. It was a handsome affair, silver or steel Shay wasn’t sure which, with a white background and a pretty decoration in the middle within a pale circle of blue: a red cross.

Dread curled in Shay’s stomach even as his eyes sought confirmation and noticed the detailing at the end of the Colonel’s silk sash: the pattern was a scarlet box with an ornate white cross: specifically the Templar Cross.

This Colonel was undoubtedly a Templar. What then did that make the cross on his clothes?

Shay hid any panic swiftly sure the Colonel hadn’t noticed any unusual wariness on his part. Rather the Colonel held his hands out reassuringly and spoke in the most gentle and warm tones Shay had ever heard.

“Be at ease Master Cormac, we are friends. The Finnegans were worried you might take matters into your own hands. I am Colonel George Monro.” So the Colonel was a friend of the Finnegans?

“Colonel,” replied Shay still cautious, but now very curious. He listened with interest.

“I came to help, but I see I’m late. Thank you for dealing with these foul criminals. They were a blight on New York.” Shay couldn’t help but grin at the slightly impressive note which entered the voice of Colonel Monro; however he still was cautious, the man was a Templar after all.

It did strike Shay that Colonel Monro’s first action upon hearing that the sick man who his friends had been tending had rushed off to protect them, was to gather his men and come after him. The deed was greatly appreciated by Shay who wondered at discovering _two_ sets of generous souls upon awakening. It also struck Shay that Colonel Monro held the same opinion of these thugs as he personally did.

On those grounds alone Shay would be willing to listen, but the Colonel’s decorous manner, connection with the Finnegans and his desire to help Shay were already compelling Shay to linger even though doubt and suspicion clouded his mind. That doubt made Shay curious as to why would a man of his position care for the poor?

Shay said as much, his disbelief evident, “What do you care? You redcoats are nothing but landlords. The townsfolk here are grinding away, trying to make a living.”

Colonel Monro sounded regretful as he replied in his quiet dignified voice, “I cannot blame you for having that impression. Some of my comrades have been less than helpful, but I take a different approach.”

_Really? What approach would a Templar take?_ “And what is that?”

“I care.” It was so simple and honest that Shay blinked, but Monro was continuing without pause. “I want to see these colonists safe and prosperous.”

“Noble words.” They were indeed and shocking coming from a soldier and a Templar.

Clearly sensing his doubt Monro gestured for him to follow and said, “Perhaps actions will convince you otherwise Master Cormac.”

Shay saw no possible way he could excuse himself without drawing some suspicion from a man who visited the Finnegans regularly, but the greater reason he followed was because the Colonel had said some fine words so far. Shay wished to see if they were more than words. It also occurred to Shay that their brief conversation had already yielded far more sense than his recent confrontations with his brothers and sister.

Who knew? Perhaps the Templar was telling the truth. At any rate, listening to Colonel Monro couldn’t be worse than assassins who enlisted gangs to subdue the population.

Immediately the Colonel asked him to reclaim that which had been stolen, leaving Shay at liberty to put the money the stored in gang headquarters to his own use. The Colonel then instructed that they ought to use the funds for the good of the city. Shay was willing if Colonel Monro was being sincere.

As if hearing his thoughts Colonel Monro smiled and said, “I realise you have no reason to trust me, Master Cormac.”

“You said you were a friend of the Finnegans.” Shay hoped the Colonel would respond to his opening.

“I am. Their late son...worked for me. You are much like him.”

_Is that a good thing? I hope so. The Finnegans are good people. I wonder if he was a Templar?_

Shay observed Monro and his mannerisms to try and read truth in what he said and did. He was a genteel man yet with the polished gleam of a trained professional soldier. Intelligence matched compassion in grey-green eyes.

“How so?” Maybe he could find out why he resembled this son.

“He cared. And he wanted to do good by the people. We shared a dream, he and I, that of making the world a better place. Mere survival is not enough. Full bellies and warm clothing...Freedom from want is the greatest freedom of all.”

Colonel Monro’s words were shocking. _You’re not like any Templar I’ve met or Achilles and the others spoke about._

Shay considered, eyes tracking the Templar for deceit. Yet Colonel Monro remained open and met Shay’s regard steadily and honestly. He also, to Shay’s dawning realisation permitted Shay to digest his speech without any demands to respond at this very minute.

He had to find out more, question the Colonel, perhaps he would give answers. “It almost sounds as if you have good will towards the people you govern.”

Shay expected annoyance at his continued suspicion, but Colonel Monro just replied directly and openly, his correction not sullied by contempt or exasperation:

“I do not govern Master Cormac, merely assist.”

_Well Colonel, you don’t sigh in exasperation at my questions either or conceal in half-answers like Liam…_ Shay doused the burning sensation at the name of his friend with the sight of the man before him. _Are all Templars like this?_

“See this neglected edifice Master Cormac? We can make it better.” Colonel Monro stopped and faced him, “Urban renewal,” he explained, “is a new science, but one that has already proven effective on the Continent. I have arranged for resources, use them to improve that building.”

Shay raised an eyebrow but did as asked. To his surprise and pleasure the townsfolk actually paused to look and delighted cries travelled to his ears:

**_What fine work!_ **

**_The neighbourhood will be much better now!_ **

Colonel Monro smiled in pleasure, eyes bright. “I suspect New York will prosper under your watch Master Cormac. You can do great things for this city and its citizens. After all, a man needs purpose. Farewell for now Master Cormac.”

On those words Colonel Monro finished and gazed at him without censure or demand before inclining his head and departing quietly. He would wait for Shay’s decision elsewhere, where his presence wouldn’t pressure him Shay realised.

Shay gazed after him, mind reeling, heart racing. Shay wondered what to say and do. The Templars appeared to be striving with renovations in New York and elsewhere to help the people, while removing the gangs that polluted this city and the rest of the colonies. It was a stark contrast to his former brothers and sisters who fed and enticed the gangs in the name of freedom. Shay recalled Achilles shouting in response to Shay’s demand as to why they had the right to decide, that it was their responsibility and how that had sat ill (and still did) with Shay.

In such a case how could the Templars (who supposedly only desired control instead of free will), be worse than the Assassins, who deemed they had the right to choose which innocent lived or died – and by the thousands?

Shay couldn’t shake off the fact it was the Templars who were encouraging growth and prosperity for the people through renovations and protecting them by eliminating gangs. He wasn’t foolish to believe that the Templars didn’t use underhand means or were wholly incorrupt, but they also did not seem to be sacrificing thousands in the process.

_And how true is Achilles’ opinion on the Templars? He didn’t want to admit to allowing thousands to die by my hands and instead just justified it as us having the duty to act! The Templars at least face the truth or so I heard. Only one way to find out which one is true. Time to make my own luck._

Shay murmured aloud as he wandered along, “The Colonel strikes me as an honourable man. Someone who wants to do what’s right...And he may have a point. With everything that has happened...with what I’ve done…”

Shay felt a pressure ease in his chest and breathed freely for the first time since he had awoken. His decision was made. The Assassins were behind him and the Templars stood before him. Already calling his one-time sister and brothers ‘assassins’ caused a yawning chasm to open. Shay crossed that chasm to the Templar who offered him a chance of a new future.

He would see what the Templars had to offer, in particular Colonel Monro who had lavished already far too much time on his person. Perhaps, and Shay almost cried and laughed at the strange turn his life had taken, perhaps the Templars would be the ones to help him begin his walk to redemption.

Squaring his shoulders Shay made tracks to the Finnegans to check they were well and reassure them the gang was dealt with - with fortune they could summon Colonel Monro, the Templar who held Shay’s future in his hands.

It was time to make his own luck and that began with assisting the Templars.

**Author's Note:**

> The following Shay speech for clarity is also from in-game: “The Colonel strikes me as an honourable man. Someone who wants to do what’s right...And he may have a point. With everything that has happened...with what I’ve done…”


End file.
